Come Back
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: It's a simple promise, yet hard to achieve. Because you left to kill the avenger. xNejixSakux


I want to follow you. You know I can, can't you? But you stopped me. Is it because you love me? Or because of something else. I can't tell, but please… tell me it's because you love me.

"Neji," I called and he turned. He smiled when he saw me but today, his smile seemed to look different. "Are you okay?"

He looked surprised when I asked this. In return, he just shook his head and he walked to me. He hugged me real tight and this scared me. It feels like I'm about to lose him… soon. Why do I feel this way?

"I'm sorry," he said and my heart jumped with anxious. "I'm fine."

I felt like crying and I don't know why. Something bad is about to happen and he, my Neji… won't come back to me.

"Please don't go away," I murmured and he released me as soon as I said that. I looked at him, scared. He just shook his head and ran away. I don't know what is happening but I am terribly scared.

"Hey Sakura," Ino called and I snapped.

"What?" I asked her and she looked at me, worried.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded and wiped away my sweat.

"Of course," I said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ino sighed and hugged me. Why is everybody acting so strange today, is something bad going to happen and I am the only one that has no idea on what's going on?

"Have you heard it?" she whispered and I froze. "Neji was called to go and kill Sasuke."

I felt my heart stop beating. What?

"Well, isn't that just _weird_?" I said and Ino looked at me, anxiously. She's not acting nor joking, I can tell. I shook my head and felt tears were rolling slowly down my eyes.

"Sakura," she called and I can't hear anything she said because I jumped away to look for Neji already. When I found him, I heard him talking with someone else; Tenten.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I need to go."

I can hear Tenten cried and I saw her hugged him.

"Why?" she screamed and I myself was crying. "Please, don't… I will be alone."

Neji smiled and I can see that his smile was different than the way he used to smile at me.

"What about Sakura?" Tenten asked and I can't blink.

"I haven't told her," he said. "But I will soon. I'm sorry Tenten, I love you."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called me and I realized that Neji and Tenten just realized I eavesdropped.

"Sakura," Neji whispered, Naruto looked at him and Tenten dragged him away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you a thing about this."

I shook my head and fell to my knees.

"It's okay," I said. "I understand that you love her…"

He looked confused and walked to me. I backed away and shook my head.

"Please," I begged. "Can't I come with you? If I do that, can you just love me alone?"

He ran to me and hugged me real tight when I said this and I felt myself broken, shattered in pieces and no one will be able to collect my pieces… no one but him.

"You can't," he said.

I looked up into him and he kissed me. I cried a lot and I can feel his tears were streaming down from his eyes.

"Please tell me you'll come back," I said. "You'll come back for me only won't you? Not Tenten…"

I know I'm getting selfish now, but I can't help it. He's my Neji…

"Oh Sakura," he breathed into my hair. "I love you _only_. Tenten is my sister, I can't help it if I love her."

And then, for a moment, I felt silly and laughed; I laughed and laughed behind all those tears. And when I realized it, he wiped my tears, kissed my one more time and when I opened my eyes; he's nowhere to be seen.

"I'll return for you, I promise,"

A few months later…

He had gone for months and hasn't returned. People said he died already, but I thought otherwise.

"Sakura, can you put some flowers on the Third Hokage's grave?" Tsunade-sama called and I nodded.

"Sure," I brought the flowers to his grave and kneeled in front of the grave.

"Hokage-sama, Neji is gone," I murmured. "Please… please don't let him join you… I want him back, everyone wants him ba-"

"What a nice wish, Sakura," someone called and I jumped up with shocked.

"Neji?" I called and he stood there, wounded but looking quite like before he left.

"I'm home, Sakura,"

**Well, how bout that? Kinda weird and the story just won't connects. But it's so sad so I liked it.**


End file.
